bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Rikiya Yotsubashi
ツ |romaji = Yotsubashi Rikiya |alias = |gender = Male |hair = Orange |eye = Black |quirk = Stress |status = Alive |family = Chikara Yotsubashi (Father, deceased) Unnamed Paternal Grandmother (Deceased) |occupation = Villain Grand Commander of the Meta Liberation Army (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front Lieutenant Detnerat Company President and CEO |affiliation = Meta Liberation Army (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front Detnerat |debut = Chapter 218 |image gallery = Yes }} ツ |Yotsubashi Rikiya}}, also known by the code name , is the President and CEO of the Detnerat Company, a lifestyle support company, and was also the Grand Commander of the modern Meta Liberation Army, which he ran in secret. He is also the son of the infamous villain Destro, and is the primary antagonist of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. Rikiya later merged his organization with the League of Villains to form a union known as the Paranormal Liberation Front. He stepped down as leader to give the position of Grand Commander to Tomura Shigaraki and became one of the group's nine lieutenants. Appearance Rikiya is a tall, odd-looking, middle-aged man with a prominently long, pointed nose and obtruding chin, as well as small, dark eyes. He has short, orange-brownish hair, set noticeably far up his forehead, a widow’s peak pointing downwards in the center, and he wears it swept back around his head. He doesn’t have any visible eyebrows, and also possesses two dark moles on the left of his forehead. This stems from a result of his quirk that causes his hair to recede. Sometimes, when he feels upset, a dark fire-like stain spreads around his eyes, becoming a large facial stain that resembles a domino mask. In his childhood, he wore a suit similar to the one he will have as an adult. As a young adult, he had a similar appearance but wore his hair differently, leaving it down with one lock over his face. During that time, he possessed thin eyebrows. He is always seen in a suit that consists of a green dress shirt, a green tie and a black, pinstriped blazer with matching dress pants. He has also been seen wearing a black hat, and black coat on his shoulders, while on his way to a meeting with the rest of the Liberation Army leadership. Following his defeat at the hands of Tomura Shigaraki, he lost both of his legs after being forced to sacrifice them from Tomura's Decay. Without his legs, he took to using a mechanical chair to get around. He later fits himself with mechanical legs. Gallery Rikiya as a child.png|Rikiya, as a child. Young_Rikiya.png|A young adult Rikiya. Rikiya Yotsubashi.png|Rikiya with his mask. Tomura Shigaraki confronts Re-Destro.png|Rikiya, after sacrificing his legs. Personality At first, Rikiya seems like a completely normal and balanced person. He generally acts as an easygoing individual who has no problem with people making fun of him, even his employees, and genuinely believes in making a better world for people with difficult Quirks. However, this public persona is merely a façade, for he is a devout follower of his father's ideals and believes that Quirks should be celebrated rather than suppressed and controlled. Rikiya does not hesitate to kill and torture people to achieve his goals, and he does not tolerate the insult or lack of respect for either Destro or the Meta Liberation Army. When his secretary Miyashita defined Destro's book as pretentious and the Liberation Army as terrorists, he snaps his neck and kills him on the spot. However, he does seem to show some remorse by shedding genuine sad tears about the act. He also values his colleagues and was saddened by Curious' death at the hands of Himiko Toga, even crying about it. Due to his dissatisfaction with the current hero society, he's prone to pointing out its flaws and shortcomings, normally using villains as examples. He believes that, despite the various Quirks that exist, people still need to fit into a very specific mold to be accepted by society, and are otherwise callously cast out. He holds the belief that villainy is an escape many, such as outcasts turn to because they have little other options. He uses this to further endorse his agenda, claiming that in a society with completely liberated Quirks, no one would have to feel alone or estranged. He is quite condescending, as he views Tomura as nothing more than a hoodlum and his ragtag organization as a group seeking nothing more to destroy with no real ambition. He also mocked Tomura on not having a proper education when speaking to him about his own goals. Despite his arrogant view, he does recognize the threats of his foes, as he was quick to throw Tomura away after seeing his Quirk improved or seeing him survived a stress attack. After being defeated, Rikiya shows himself to be able to admit his loss. He also prevents his subordinates from retaliation, since it will prove to be pointless. He voices admiration to his foe and gives control of his army to him. Rikiya later shows the ability to admit his wrong, as he voices this to his subordinates when abdicating his role as supreme leader. To his new superior, he shows a submissive side and seeks to please him in any way. Abilities Overall Abilities: Being the leader of the Meta Liberation Army, Rikiya is a highly respected and powerful individual, with a very proficient handle on his Meta Ability. When facing the formidable villain Twice and the clones the latter create using his Quirk, Double, Rikiya stood in place and nonchalantly sent defeated Twice while at the same time, dispatched the clones he created. In his Stress form, Rikiya was able to overpower Tomura, the leader of the League of Villains, as well as destroy most of the latter's left hand. Even when Tomura was undergoing an awakening and an increase in physical aptitude, Rikiya was still able to best Tomura; by taking his Meta ability to a higher output, Rikiya sent Tomura flying across Deika City. *'Enhanced Durability': Re-Destro possesses great endurance as he was able to survive the fall caused by Tomura destroying his tower and emerged from it unharmed. This feat made Tomura realize he was the leader from his survival and causal ignorance of the act. Corporate CEO: Rikiya is the Chief Executive Officer of the Detnerat Company, an industry that specializes in making clothing and other items for people with "abnormal" bodies. Tactical Intellect: Rikiya set up a situation that forced the League of Villains into a war with the Meta Liberation Army. He was able to consider multiple details and made the correct assumption that the League of Villains didn't have any Nomu on hand. After destroying much of Tomura's left hand and experiencing Decay still active without all 5 of Tomura's fingers making contact, Rikiya correctly deduced that Tomura was undergoing an awakening, allowing his Quirk to evolve under specific circumstances. Rikiya even took noticed of Tomura's increased speed and noted that if Tomura's had his newly increased physical parameters during the Kamino Incident, Tomura would’ve easily decayed at least 1 of the Pro Heroes during that event, even without his Decay Quirk. *'Leadership Skill': Rikiya was formerly the Grand Commander of the new Meta Liberation Army. A military force that consists of over 100,000 members. Meta Ability : Rikiya's Meta Ability allows him to store up all the anger and frustration he feels and covert it into raw power. When he accesses this power, his size and strength increase significantly. Due to him having to contain his stress in order to fully use his Meta Ability in combat, it has the side effect of him developing early male pattern baldness. *'Enhanced Strength': Thanks to the use of his Meta Ability, Rikiya gains a massive increase in physical strength. A lone finger was enough to destroy a Double of Twice and single hulking arm annihilated several League of Villains clones with a single swing of his arm. Rikiya was even able to effortlessly destroy the majority of Tomura's left hand with two of his enlarged fingers. *'Enhanced Speed': By activating his Quirk only on a single finger, Rikiya was able to attack fast enough to completely destroy a clone of Twice before he could react. When he used his Quirk on his entire arm he was able to unleash an attack fast enough to destroy multiple clones of Twice and other members of the League of Villains, with the exception of Tomura Shigaraki. Super Moves * : Re-Destro increases his body's bulk considerably and coats himself in darkness by releasing 80% of his stockpiled stress. ** |''Sutoresu Autoputto Fukakai''}}: A move where Re-Destro focuses the energy from his stress and strikes his opponent with it. * : Re-Destro increases the power of his Meta Ability to its limit, further increasing his mass and strength. He is also able to discharge large waves of raw, black energy from both hands at once. Stats Equipment is a wearable suit of armor developed by Detnerat that amplifies Rikiya's Stress to at least 150%. It was destroyed during his fight with Tomura. Battles & Events Trivia *Rikiya's surname is composed of the kanji for and , and his first name contains and . **He shares his first name, Rikiya, with Eight Bullets member, Rikiya Katsukame. *His design and mannerisms seem to be based on the Batman villain , particularly his portrayal in The Killing Joke, while his powers, generated by stress and anger, are similar to those of the Marvel hero . *According to Horikoshi, Rikiya and his "crazy expressions" are very fun to draw. *Similar to his team name and teammates several of his character designs/traits seems to be based from characters from Marvel Comics. **His male pattern baldness and his later being crippled and being confined into a futuristic wheel chair and his belief in fighting for the liberation and free use of ones Quirk's without societal condemnations is all ironically similar to the traits and ideals of Professor X of the X-Men. Quotes *(To the Meta Liberation Army) "My comrades of the Liberation Army! It is I, Re-Destro! Today, the Liberation Army will be reborn!!!… When it came to enlightening the world with the ideals of Destro, I had believed that the League’s existence was naught but an obstacle! Until that day, I had regarded this as the absolute truth! Oh, how blind I must have been! I was swept away by my blood; bound by my teachings. But on that day, I witnessed true liberation! Hear me! This is not surrender!!! The man you see before you, Shigaraki Tomura, is one who is truly liberated! He is the one who is worthy of the utmost reverence! He is the one who is worthy of the throne! Starting now, the Liberation Army… shall carry out the resurrection, with Shigaraki Tomura as it’s supreme leader! Together, we shall walk the true path of liberation! The Liberation Army and the League of Villains… shall henceforth be united under a new name!!! This name was devised by myself, Re-Destro, and Spinner, of the League! And now do the honours… Shigaraki Tomura!" References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists Category:Transformers Category:Paranormal Liberation Front Category:Detnerat Employees Category:A-Rank Villains